Ocho de Noviembre
by Melissia
Summary: En la noche del siete al ocho de noviembre, Milo y Camus toman un último trago antes de regresar a sus templos. Minishot, no yaoi.


**Un minishot dedicado a mi queridísimo Escorpión, en el día de su aniversario. Συγχαρητήρια Milo!**

**¡Y felicidades a todos los escorpio! (aunque a mi hasta el 17 no me toca celebrarlo)**

**La imagen es un fanart de Crown.**

* * *

**Ocho de Noviembre**

-La última y nos vamos- suplicó Milo a Camus. Eran las once y cuarto de la noche del siete de noviembre.  
El camarero del bar se afanaba en barrer los restos de servilletas y palillos que los clientes habían esparcido por el suelo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a los dos últimos clientes, apoyados en la barra del bar.

El francés suspiró con suficiencia y aceptó el último trago.  
-¿Vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños?- preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta del escorpión.  
Milo mostró esa pícara sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba. El galo, contagiándose de ella, sonrió a su vez, sin perder por ello la seriedad acuariana.  
-Sabes de sobra que sí, el sábado por la tarde. Estaremos todos libres en el Santuario.-

Los hielos del whiskey tamborilearon dentro del vaso mientras Camus apuraba las últimas gotas. Sujetando aún el vaso, se dio la vuelta en la barra, apoyándose sobre sus codos.  
-Como pasa el tiempo…parece que fue ayer cuando éramos unos críos…- musitó girando la cabeza en dirección a su amigo.  
Milo asintió mientras ventilaba de un trago la última cerveza negra de la noche.  
-Sí- contestó mirando la espuma- quizás demasiado deprisa…pero pienso vivir cada segundo que los dioses me han concedido de vida al máximo. Y junto a mis amigos- dijo dando un leve codazo a Camus.

El acuariano meditó las palabras de su amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
-Venga, que mañana tengo que madrugar para llevar a Hyoga a entrenar-  
El griego imitó a Camus y salieron fuera de la taberna, para alegría del camarero, que por fin podía cerrar el bar.

El frío de la noche de Noviembre azotó los rostros de los dos caballeros mientras encaminaban sus pasos al Santuario.

Camus caminaba tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su americana, mientras que Milo subía la cremallera de su cazadora de cuero y envolvía su rostro en una bufanda granate.  
Al francés le resultaba cómica la manera que tenía de abrigarse su compañero.  
-Si este fresquito es una minucia- comentó Camus divertido.  
Milo frunció el ceño y le miró.  
-No eres normal, el resto de los caballeros estamos con manga larga y jerséis en esta época. Tú e Hyoga vais en manga corta e incluso tenéis el descaro de aparecer con camisetas sin manga. Dais frío sólo de veros-  
El francés soltó una carcajada espontánea, provocando que el griego sucumbiera al buen humor a pesar del frío. Era raro ver al francés tan feliz.

Llegaron pronto al templo de Escorpio. Milo rebuscaba las llaves de la puerta privada con los dedos temblorosos. Camus le sujetó las manos un momento.  
-Las tienes heladas- dijo sorprendido – Ya te las busco yo- y el francés empezó a fisgonear en los bolsillos de su aterido amigo. Al fin las sacó y abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron.

Camus encendió la luz del salón y dejó las llaves sobre la barra americana de la cocina.  
Milo se dirigió al baño a poner las manos bajo el grifo de agua caliente.

En cuanto el griego cerró la puerta, Camus se puso en acción. El reloj de la cocina marcó las 00:00.  
-Ya es la hora- susurró divertido, buscando algo en un cajón.

-Bueno ¿qué vas a hacer, te quedas a dormir o..?- Milo salió del cuarto de baño atemperado, quedándose en mitad del pasillo al no ver nada, ya que de repente todo se había quedado a oscuras.-¿Camus?- no escuchó ninguna respuesta.  
El griego caminó a tientas hasta el salón.  
-Ya podía despedirse antes de irse…- resopló mientras tanteaba la pared en busca del interruptor.

En la zona de la cocina, de repente se hizo la luz. Una luz tenue, pequeña y anaranjada.  
Milo se acercó hacia la llama que titilaba en el templo del Escorpión Celeste.

_Nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire_

La voz de Camus envolvió a Milo.

_nos voeux de bonheur profonds et sincères_  
_Beaucoup d'amour et une santé de fer_  
_Un joyeux anniversaire_

El griego se quedó sorprendido al oírle cantar. Caminó hacia la cocina, con el corazón latiéndole al ritmo de un tambor.

_Nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire_  
_Pour que t'aies tout bon pour l'année entière_  
_la réussite et la joie que tu espères_  
_Un joyeux anniversaire_

Camus entonó la última frase con Milo frente a él, a un lado de la barra.  
Entre los dos, la llama de la vela consumía la cera con voracidad.  
La tarta de exquisito chocolate refulgía bajo la cálida luz.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amigo mío- susurró el francés, esbozando una plácida sonrisa._  
_


End file.
